At a component mounting line that mounts components on a circuit board using multiple component mounters lined up along a conveyance path of a circuit board, when the product type of the component mounting board being produced changes, an operator has to perform changeover work of exchanging feeders to feeders that supply components to be used at each component mounter in the post-changeover production, and changeover work of exchanging suction nozzles to suction nozzles that pick up the components and mount them on the circuit board in the post-changeover production. In order to perform this changeover work efficiently, with the changeover support system disclosed in patent literature 1 (JP-A-2005-216965), in a case in which multiple feeders of a component mounter are exchanged as a batch using a batch exchange cart, with respect to multiple batch exchange carts that can be used during changeover, by comparing the pre-changeover feeder arrangement and the post-changeover target feeder arrangement, the work amount of feeder arranging work (exchange work of exchanging feeders loaded on batch exchange carts) during changeover is calculated, and batch changeover carts to be used in the changeover are decided such that the work amount is minimized, with the operator then being notified.